A Kobaiyo Pirate's Story
by zoro4me3
Summary: I was inspired by CrazyFishie's idea for writing a story about my One Piece OC and her childhood before she met the Straw-Hat Pirates. Her Name's Kobaiyo Jenka and this is her story...
1. Chapter 1: Intro

In this world, pirates have fled to the seas and into the Grand Line to find Gold D. Roger's legendary treasure called **One Piece,** a treasure that would make a pirate famous for years to come. But with many obstacles along the way, the journey would be harsh and risky. Some would turn back and escape the Grand Line, fleeing for their lives. Some would enter the Grand Line and never return. Some might just be lucky enough to survive and make it through. 

That's not what this story's about. This is a story about a great pirate fleet that once shook the world when talked about. The bounty on their heads were phenomenal, all of which were great powerful men with a great skill when in combat and smart in outwitting their opponents as well as the World Government. They ruled the seas in a generous manner for years always taking what they needed and nothing more, sparing the lives of innocent villagers, avenging their deceased crew members, but why a group of pirates worked this way was a mystery to all.

And like all great pirates, good things must come to an end, but their end was unfortunate.

The crew suffered from a fate so terrible and unpredicted that until the end their name was still mentioned infamously. Until the end, the crew fought valiantly with the leadership of a great captain. Their legend became a memorable part of history, not letting their name be unknown to anyone.

This fleet was known as the Kobaiyo Pirates, and this is their story...

* * *

**TERMINOLOGY FOR THE STORY:**

**-san:** used out of respect for someone older or higher rank

**Log Pose:** a compass used in One Piece to locate the magnetic fields of islands in the Grand Line

**Kodachi:** a Japanese weapon used defensively. Too long to be called a knife, yet too short to be called a sword.

**Kunai:** ninja weopon used like a knife

**nakama:** Japanese word for "partners", used towards crew mates

**baka:** Japanese word for "idiot"

**Devil's Fruit:** a mysterious fruit fround in One Piece. The user who eats this fruit will gain it's power, whatever it may be, but in return they can no longer have the ability to swim

**bokken:** a wooden sword used to practice fighting with

**dinghy:** a small boat used as a life boat.


	2. Chapter 2: First Battle

She ran as fast as she could through the hoard of men, trying to use her small childish body to swoop through their grabbing arms. She kicked and dodged, managing to hurt some of the men. She smiled at her success as she made it out of the crowd uninjured. The girl was no more than 10 years old, with the attitude of a thug. She had short aquamarine hair with 2 bangs shaped inwardly in the front which were pulled back with a navy bandana. She wore a white quarter-sleeve shirt with navy sleeves and tied at the neckline. She wore red capries that stopped just above her ankles where she wore brown folded boots, leaving little skin space between the capries and the shoes. Her grey-blue eyes twinkled with delight, as she was ready to turn around run away again. That is, until she was caught from behind by an unsensed presence.

"Let me go!!" The girl squirmed in his grasp as he had a hold of her shirt collar.

The man laughed. "Too bad for you, girlie!" The little girl continued to kick and punch at him, trying to do anything to get him to let go. The man sneered. "Now that I have the captain's daughter, he'll surely surrender--"

_WHACK!!_

The man fell to the floor unconscious, dropping the girl to the floor. She rolled over in a defensive position, waiting for the attacker to hit her. She stopped short, smiling.

"Maya-san!"

A woman stood before her holding a sheathed sword over her shoulders. She was fairly tall for a woman, about 5"10 and athletically built. She had short pale purple hair that was cut short in the back and hung long in the front with dark red eyes. She wore an orange tight tank top with pink trim with a strange symbol resembling the sign of Osiris in one corner. The same symbol was tattooed in blue on her upper left arm with a rose replacing the circle and the letter "K" in the middle. She wore pale capries that were folded up and white folded boots that went ankle high. She had 3 piercings in each ear: 2 loops on the top and one large loop on the lobes.

She grinned. "Someone's got to watch your back, kiddo. Now let's get out of here. Your father's getting ready for the finale."

She helped the girl up onto her feet and led her onto the upper deck. The ship they were on was nearly thrashed to pieces, with the main mast and sail torn off, bow destroyed, and men dead and injured crawling away for their lives.

"Jenka!"

The girl looked over to the man who called her. "Haji-san, you're still alive?" She teased.

The man was simple looking; he was muscular, revealing his tan arms in his white dirty tank top. He wore a blue bandana over his head with the back of his shortly shaven dark green hair showing in the back. He had blue jeans on and wore brown sandals for shoes. Like Maya, a strange version of the Osiris symbol was sewn into the upper left corner of his tank top.

He ran over to the girl and grabbed her arm. "Jenka! Where the hell have you been?! Your father's going to have my head if anything happened to you!"

"Relax, Haji." Maya sighed. "The kid can take care of herself."

"Says you!" He snapped back at her. "You're not the captain's right hand man!"

She smiled, unoffended by his words. "So? I'm like the captain's left hand man, or woman in my case. Besides, she's here and unharmed so let's get this over with."

"Um... hello?! I'm standing right here guys!" Jenka interrupted, standing between them. "I'm perfectly capable of defending myself."

No, you're not!" Haji yelled at her. "You may be strong for a child, but you're still too young and too inexperienced to handle a group of men like that on your own!"

"Let's get out of here!" A man from their side yelled at them.

Haji sighed out of frustration. "C'mon!"

The three of them ran back to their ship, running across the plank of wood connecting the two ships together. As soon as they returned, they waited for their next orders.

"Where's dad?" Jenka asked.

_KA-BOOM!!_

She whirled around and saw the other ship being engulfed in flames. Sparks jumped everywhere as the wood popped and blemished in the flames. Some of the surviving were either burning along with the ship or some of the luckier ones jumped overboard. The only place on the ship that wasn't burning was the crows nest, where a shadowed figure stood. The figured grinned, watching the ship burn beneath him. When he was satisfied, he disappeared into the smoke as he leaped off the ship.

As soon as Jenka heard a soft thud behind her, she smiled. "Daddy!!" She ran towards the man and embraced him in a hug.

"Nice work, Captain." Haji saluted.

The man was young for a captain, ranging in the late thirties. He wore a plain grey shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbows and tied loosely cris-crossed at the neckline, revealing the upper part of his chest. Patched in one corner of the shirt was the green altered Osiris symbol. The same symbols wore as earrings on each earlobe. He wore a dark green sash around his waist and black pants with black boots going up to mid-calf. Draped on his shoulders was a green and gold captain's coat that hung down almost to his ankles. Down his right cheek was a simple scar that almost made a "x". He had a goatee and blue thin hair that slicked back, almost touching his shoulders. His eyes were the same blue as his daughters.

He smiled. "Thanks. You too, and everyone else here!" The crew cheered over their victory in response.

The man smiled back at his daughter. "So tell me Jenka, how did you do?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but Haji stepped forward. "A reckless job."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Did not! I was doing fine!"

He bopped her on the head. "This little runt went off on her own and faced a handful of their crew, didn'tcha?"

The captain smiled with wide amazed eyes. "You fought a handful of men at once?! By yourself and survived?! I'm so proud of you!"

Haji fell over. "C-Captain! She went off and disobeyed orders! She's still too young to--"

Her father patted her on the head. "That's my girl! That's a Kobaiyo for ya!"

"OI!! Are you even listening to me?!"

Maya laughed. "She's gotta learn sometime. Right, Aaron?"

The captain nodded. "Right."

She knelt down beside Jenka and ruffled up her hair. "You did good, kid. Not bad for your first pirate battle."

"Thanks, Maya-san!" She smiled. "And all I got was a bump on the head and this little cut!" She lifted up her shirt to reveal a deep gash cut across her chest.

She laughed. "And you're not feeling any pain?"

"Heehee Nope!"

Aaron gasped. "Jenka! That's not a little scratch!"

"B-baka! You need to be more careful! Now pull down your shirt this instant!" Haji shouted.

Maya laughed, picking Jenka up into her arms. "You're such a pervert, Haji. She's just a little girl, it's not like she has breasts are anything to show for ya."

"S-SHUT UP!!"

Aaron laughed, slapping his right hand man on the back. "Relax old friend, she's got my genes! She's capable of toughing it out."

"That's what I'm worried about..." He mumbled.

Maya took Jenka into the doctor's quarters on the ship and placed her on the bed.

The crews doctor just sighed as soon as he saw the bloody gash smeared on her shirt. "Alright. Tell me what happened this time."

"She got cut during the fight." Maya answered for her.

His eyes went wide. "What?!"

Jenka smiled. "I got a battle wound now!"

He sweat dropped. "Shut up, you..." He placed his hand over his face as if he had a headache. "Don't tell me the captain let her first fight be against the Cyclone Pirates?"

"Yup!"

"The captain thought she was ready for her first fight. She did very well her first time and she's strong for her age. I had faith in her." Maya replied.

"Well, I have to admit she did good, especially against _that_ lot. Fine. Let's take a look at you."


	3. Chapter 3: The New Recruit

Nightfall came quick as the pirate crew began to prepare for a big party in honor of their victory. Jenka was bandaged up and well enough to do as she pleased around the ship; other than get into trouble according to the doctor. She walked around the upper deck, trying to scout for father.

Some men found her scouting the crew and smiled. "Oi, Jenka. The captain's in his quarters right now."

She waved at them. "Thank you!"

She walked back into the ship and went downstairs to her father's bedroom. She knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

"Who is it?" The voice called from inside.

"It's me."

"Oh, Jenka! Come on in, hun!"

She opened the door and found her father sitting at his desk, writing on some papers. She walked over to him, watching him work. "Whatcha doing?"

"Charting our next course. We should be heading to the next island in just a couple days according to the Log Pose."

"Are we getting closer to One Piece?"

He laughed. "No, we've still got a long journey ahead of us." He watched her head fall forward in a sulking manner. "What's wrong, sweetpea?"

"Dad... are you mad at me about today?"

He blinked. "What makes you think I'm mad?"

"I know you put Haji-san in charge of me and I-I disobeyed his orders and ran off and... and I got hurt."

He threw his head back and laughed at her. "You think too much, kid! Kobaiyo's aren't suppose to think much."

"I'm serious dad!"

"So am I." He picked her up and placed her in his lap. "Look, I chose this fight to be your first official pirate battle. Most of the time people get hurt."

"But _you_ didn't."

"You're right, I didn't get hurt. But I'm older and stronger than you. You're catching up to me with your swordsmanship. You really know how to handle yourself in hand-to-hand combat, you know that?"

"So you're ok with me getting hurt?"

"Honestly, no. You're my daughter and I never want to see you get hurt. But I can't shelter you from the world when the world isn't nice, especially in this day and age of piracy. You're special in your young age, Jenka. Not every 10-year-old can stand up against a group of pirates! Be proud of that."

She grinned. "I am! I'm really proud of being a Kobaiyo pirate!"

"And that's what this day was all about." He kissed her on the forehead and set her back on the ground. "The celebration's going to start soon and I need to finish these charts before then. So do me a favor and help Maya or Haji out, ok?"

She nodded, walking back to the door. "Ok."

"And stay out of trouble, young lady!" He chuckled.

"I'll try!"

She walked back upstairs where she found Maya and Haji hauling a chest down to the cargo hold. "What is that?"

"It's some loot we got from our enemy's treasure room." Maya replied.

"Awesome! Can I see?"

"No." Haji said bluntly. "At least not this treasure. If you want to see treasure, wait until we get the rest of the gold down here."

Jenka pouted. "Aww... why can't I see this one? What's so secretive about it?"

"This chest contains a Devil's Fruit."

"Maya!" Haji snapped.

"What? The kid asked so I answered."

"This was suppose to be kept confidential! Captain's orders!"

"Oh lighten up, Haji! She's his daughter's for Pete's sake, she can be allowed to know."

"Yeah! Lighten up, Haji-san!" Jenka repeated. He bopped her on the head. "OWW!! What was that for?!"

"You need to respect your elders!"

Maya grinned. "Pfft! Yeah, you're an elder alright you're nothing but an old fart that never has any fun"

The girls laughed at the joke while a vein knotted in his forehead. "Ha ha, very funny. If you two are done ganging up on me know, maybe we can get this loot down here today!"

"Yeah yeah." Maya shooed him.

* * *

The party was wild and loud as it should be for pirates. The crew danced and sang and drank to their heart's content. Maya was flushed as she drank and drank the night away. Haji tried to enjoy himself, but with Maya always hitting him and falling over him made it difficult. Jenka stayed with her father, who was laughing and enjoying the show on the bow of the ship. When it was well into the party, Aaron sat up and called for everyone's attention. 

"Listen up, my fellow nakama!" Everyone cheered in response. "Tonight we celebrate for our victory, our treasure increasing, and for the joining of our newest member of this fine crew, Jenka!"

The crew cheered and whistled at the captain's daughter, showing their enthusiasm for their newest crew mate.

Jenka couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. "So... I'm an official pirate now?"

"You got that right, kid!" Maya said, giving her a noogie. "Welcome to the crew!"

Haji patted her head. "Ya did good, runt."

She smiled. "Thank you Maya-san, Haji-san!"

"Jenka." Aaron called to his daughter. As she walked towards him, he took off a necklace he was wearing and wrapped it over her head. "This is yours now."

She looked down at the necklace and found the strangely shaped Osiris symbol at the end of the leather string. She looked at him with a surprised expression. "The Kobaiyo family symbol! But dad... this is yours!"

"And now it's yours. Your other one's getting too small. Besides, I need the next Captain in line to wear it."

She blushed with wide eyes. "M-me...? Captain?!"

He laughed and nodded. "Yup! When I get just a little more money for another ship for the crew, I need another captain to manage it. Besides, when I retire you're going to take over for me, right?"

Her body began to shake. "Y-y-you want me to be vice captain?! Then captain after you?! "

"You sound shocked. Did you honestly think you weren't going to take over the family business?"

She smiled, throwing herself onto him with a big hug. "Thank you dad! For everything!"

He patted her back. "You're welcome, pirate."

She giggled. "That's right! I'm a pirate now and no one messes with me!"

"Except me." Haji laughed from behind. "Someone's got to keep an eye on you and keep you out of trouble."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why you? You're weak." She teased.

"Oi!!"

The crew continued to party late into the night along with their new crew mate. Jenka had finally become a pirate, a dream she had dreamt for a long time. With her new employment as a pirate and her father's sacred family symbol around her neck, she vowed to train hard and become strong for her nakama and father. No matter what the cost.


	4. Chapter 4: Bedtime Memory

That night when everyone passed out on the deck from partying or drinking too much, Aaron found his daughter sleeping against Maya, cuddled in her arms on the floor. He smiled, scooping her up with his arms and carrying her off to bed. When he placed her down on the sheets, she opened her eyes.

"Is that party over?" She asked is a soft tired tone.

He nodded. "Yeah, party's over kiddo."

"It was fun."

"It was, wasn't it?" He pulled back the sheets. "But it's late and it's time for bed."

She rolled over and grumbled. "I'm a pirate. Pirates don't have bedtimes."

"Oh yes you do. You may be a pirate now, but you're still my 10-year-old daughter. Now get into bed."

She slumped under the sheets with her eyes closed and wearing an expression that showed she didn't want to sleep yet. "Fine."

He laughed. "Sorry, not until you're older." He pulled the sheets over to cover up to her neck and sat on the bed beside her.

She felt him staring at her and she opened her eyes to meet his. "I'll fall asleep, I promise."

He just smiled. "Do you know how proud I am of you for today?"

She giggled. "Yes. I'm glad to be a pirate like you know. We're the same, daddy."

"Yeah, but you know your mother wouldn't have approved of this."

She sat up, hugging her knees. "Did mom not want me to be a pirate?"

"Well, no. Not exactly."

"But she liked you being a pirate."

He chuckled. "True. She fell in love with a pirate and I could never understand why."

"I think I know."

"Oh you do? Why then?"

"Because you're a great pirate and the best dad."

He pinched her nose. "Thanks, sweetpea. You know, you have her recklessness and ambitious behavior."

"I do?"

"Yeah. I see so much of her in you."

"How come you don't have a picture of mom?"

He stopped for a moment, his smile fading. "Well, I _want _a picture of your mom, but seeing her face would make me feel bad."

"Why?"

"Well, I loved your mom very much. And when she... went away, I didn't want to go through that pain again."

"But you still love her right?"

"With all my heart." He leaned in with their noses touching. "Just like I love you with all my heart. Now get to bed."

She laid back down against the mattress, but she kept staring up at him. "Do you think mom would've liked me?"

His heart skipped a beat. "Why on Earth would you say something like that?"

"Well, you said she didn't want me to be a pirate. Do you think she'd be ok if I became a pirate because I wanted to be like you?"

He smiled, touched by the sweetest words from a child's lips. "Of course she would. She'd be proud of you no matter what you did."

"Really?"

"Really. Now stop talking about it. You need to go to bed, it's late."

"But–"

"If you stay up, I'm going to wake you up at the crack of dawn and make you scrub the deck while you watch the sun come up."

She quickly pulled the comforter over her head and shook it. "No no!! I'll sleep!"

He laughed. "Good. Then sleep in and catch up on it. No more late nights for you in a long while, ok?"

She pulled down the comforter just enough to reveal her eyes. "Ok boss."

"That's a good girl." He got up and went to her door and turned off her lights. "Good-night, Jenka."

"Night dad. I love you."

He blew her a kiss. "Love you too, sweetpea."

As soon as he closed the door and turned around he jumped back, finding Maya standing right behind him.

"She in bed?"

He nodded, holding his chest as he tried getting a normal pulse again. "Yeah, she's in bed."

"You're a little jumpy there, captain. Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

She knelt her head. "Because Jenka brought up your wife again."

He paused for a second, finding the moment awkward. "Y-yeah. She's just curious since she never knew her."

"You know, she would've made a fine mother to her. You must be really proud."

"Heh heh. I am. I just wish she could've been here, you know? To see her baby grow up."

Maya hugged herself, as if she was cold. "You're doing a fine job raising her by yourself, captain. She really idolizes you."

"Heh. You're one to talk. As Jenka grows up, she looks to you more and more everyday as a mother figure. Did you know that?"

"I-I did... she's a very open child."

"Just like her mother was."

"Captain?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

He patted her shoulder and smiled. "There's nothing to be sorry for. Her death was not as horrible as you think."

"But I–"

He shook his head. "I'm fine, Maya. Thank you for your concern. Jenka needs us and going on like this will teach her how to make it in this cold world. Just keep teaching her what you know."

"I swear I'm not trying to take the place of her mother, captain. She just comes to me for comfort and advice sometimes."

"Maya, stop. You're just being a good friend and doing what you think is right. I know you're not trying to replace her mother, but I'm glad someone's acting like one for her."

With that, he smiled and left to his quarters, leaving Maya in the hallway holding herself.

"Thank you, Captain..." She whispered.


	5. Chapter 5: The Training Begins

Several weeks went by, and the crew hadn't encountered any enemy ships including the Navy throughout the time. To end her boredom, Jenka decided to train all day long until she was strong enough to hold her own without worry. She sparred with a few men from the crew, but since she was strong for her age, none of them were considered a challenge for her. She then decided to fight against her father's strongest men: Haji and Maya.

Maya leaned against the railing, watching Jenka and Haji spar. Every once in a while she would shout out things Jenka was doing wrong or ways to defend or attack better. Haji on the other hand was lost in his world and taking Jenka seriously.

He swung at her with his bokken, trying to cut her from across. She jumped high into the air to dodge, but only to find him quickly swinging upwards. She threw her feet out and landed on the bokken safely, dodging is attack again.

Haji sneered. "Wrong move."

He threw her into the air with his bokken, using it like a baseball bat. She spun in the air, trying to think of a way to land without him getting a shot at her. As predicted, she watched him position himself as he waited for her to come back down. She got an idea and flipped forward in the air, making her fall faster. Just before she landed, he swung across again. At the last second, she spread out her arms and legs, making her stop almost in mid air.

Haji eyes widened as his body twisted from the force of his swing. "What?!"

She smiled, falling to the floor on her knees and swinging at his back. He threw his hand backwards and managed to block the attack with the bokken over his shoulder.

"Uh uh." Jenka smiled.

Maya whistled. "Impressive."

She faked her swing and switched hands with her bokken and hit him hard in the back of his knees. He yelled out in pain and fell to the floor. Jenka took advantage of this and jumped towards him with a cut down attack.

"One thing you need to learn about an enemy, Jenka." Haji rolled over to the side, catching Jenka's bokken with his bare hand. "Never assume your enemy's down for the count." He snapped the end off of the bokken, breaking more than half of it off with his hand alone.

Jenka's eyes went wide. "Holy crap! I didn't know you could break a sword in half! No fair!"

"Nothing's fair in a pirate fight. People are always cheating and betraying each other. And just like a real fight, there's no time outs!"

He picked his bokken back up knocked her on the side of the head, sending her into the ship's railing. Jenka cringed in pain, but no one asked her if she was ok nor offered to help her up. They just stood there waiting, waiting for her to stand back up on her own. For that is what it means to become a true pirate; you've got to bleed and take the pain in when in battle. This was the lesson they were teaching her here.

Jenka went up on one knee, wiping her cut lip and spitting out the mouthful of blood. She looked up at him as she panted, waiting for him to attack with her broken bokken up and ready.

Haji smiled. "Good girl. You have to defend at all times, no matter what. Your opponent will attack you when your down almost always, so be on guard 100 through the battle."

Jenka finally stood up on her two feet, hunched over a bit from the hit. Her head throbbed in pain and she could already feel the spot where he hit her numbing. She knew she was going to have a lump on her head for a week.

She smiled. "Ok. I'm ready again."

"Do you want another bokken to use?" Maya asked.

"No." Haji replied for her. "She has to learn to fight with what she has. Her enemy's not going to give her another weapon to use against him."

She ran towards him, yelling as if it were a battle cry. He swung at her from above, but she blocked perfectly over her head, still using the broken bokken. He swung at her again at an incredible speed, losing sight of his arm from the speed of his attacked. Jenka cris-crossed the bokken back and forth, switching it in her hands now and again. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the other half of her bokken on the other side of Haji. She pushed him back with all her might and summer salted around him and grabbed it. She held the two brokken pieces of the bokken in each hand, holding it with the to-be blades backwards.

Haji attacked again, only this time Jenka was better at blocking now with two weapons in her hands. She was sick of being on the defensive side and decided to attack. She took a step back then jumped over his head, spinning in the air. As she landed, she knelt down on the floor and whirled around in fighting position.

Haji froze for a moment, noticing a sudden pain in his upper body. He scanned his shoulder and found a large cut on each side. His eyes widened. "What the..."

"No time to get distracted, Haji-san!"

She kicked at his legs, catching him off guard and causing him to lose balance. And he stumbled backwards, she whirled around once more and hit him in his knees again. Only this time, it was right on the kneecaps. He fell hard to the floor, grabbing his knees in pain.

"Son of a...!"

Maya laughed. "Wow, Haji! She kicked your ass!"

He ignored her, looking at the smiling Kobaiyo child. "How... did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That move, when you hit my shoulders."

"I dunno. I just quickly hit you while I was spinning in the air. I honestly didn't think it would actually hit you."

Maya laughed even harder. "She didn't even know what she was doing and you still got your ass beat!"

"Shut up, Maya!" He snapped.

"Are you ok, Haji-san? Jenka asked, offering him a hand.

He sighed, smiling back up at her. "Yeah I'm alright." He pulled her down, causing him to fall into his lap. "You've got some major skills there, runt."

She laughed. "Thanks! You do too! ...Sort of."

"Why you!" He trapped her in a headlock.

"I see you've guys been training."

The three of them looked up, noticing their captain standing near them.

Haji sat up, helping Jenka up as well. "Hey there Captain."

"How was the training?"

"She's a Kobaiyo, all right." Maya smiled at Jenka. "She gets her fighting intellect from you, that's for sure."

He smiled. "You don't say?"

Jenka ran over to him and smiled. "I got hit in the head, dad!"

He laughed, noticing the lump on the side of her head. "Looks like you had a rough time, huh?"

"A little... but I kicked some major butt with Haji! He's so cool! Hey dad, did you know he can break a sword in two with just one hand?! It's awesome!!"

Haji rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "I'd never thought I'd hear you flatter me like this, runt." He looked at his captain closely with low serious eyes.

It caught his attention. "Alright, let's go inside and have a bite to eat. I think you're done for the day."

"Ok. But only because my head hurts."

He laughed again. "Alright. Maya, could you take her inside for me please? I just need a word with Haji for a minute about your next destination."

"Yes Captain."

She led Jenka inside the cabin and closed the door behind her, giving them more privacy. A soon as the coast was clear, Aaron turned to his right hand man.

"So what's up?" He asked.

"You're daughter's one hell of a fighter, sir."

He smiled. "Well, she has my blood you know. It's to be expected."

"Heh, that's true. But her fighting technique is... different."

"How so?"

"Well, after I snapped th sword in two, she used both pieces to her advantage."

"That's good. She's learning to use what she has."

"Yes, but the way she fought with the pieces was... above normal."

"What do you mean above normal?"

"She can use nitouryu."

He paused for a second before replying. "Nitouryu? At her age?" Haji nodded. "My God... and she did well?"

"More than well, Captain. At that point she was fighting at a higher, faster level. And there's just one more thing sir."

"What?"

"I think from now one you should have her fight with kodachis."


	6. Chapter 6: Devil's Fruit User

"Kodachis? What are those?" Jenka asked, stuffing her mouth in potatoes.

"It's a unique kind of weapon." Maya explained. "It's too short to be called a sword, but too long to be called a knife. They're at a disadvantage since it's short compared to a sword, so it's more of a close-range weapon used mostly for defense. It's better that way since it's so light, but it's very hard to even try and use it for an attack."

"If it's so hard to use for attacks, why have me fight with one though?"

"You're going to fight with two."

She turned around and saw Haji joining them back at the table with another helping of food. "Fight with two? Ok, so that ups my defensive chances, so how am I suppose to fight with them?"

"You already proved you can defend yourself well with them when I attacked you at my speed, but you were able to attack me at the same time."

"So... what does that mean?"

"It means with your slender body and the way you move swiftly with it, you can move easily with the weapons and can use them for defense and offense."

"How did you feel fighting with the broken pieces of the bokken, Jenka?" Aaron asked, taking a drink from his grog.

She thought about it for a moment, then replied. "I actually thought I did better. I mean, I felt more comfortable fighting with the broken pieces than with a regular sword, to be honest..."

"Then there you have it, you should start training with kodachis."

"How can I train with them if we don't have any?"

"Haji said he can carve you some wooden pieces formed like kodachis until we make port and buy you a pair."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?! I can get my very own pair of kodachis?!"

"You got it."

"AWESOME!! Thank you dad!!" She hugged him, throwing food all over the place.

"Hey hey hey!" Haji shouted. "Watch where you're flinging your food, runt!"

She looked at her plate and saw it was a mess and nearly empty. "Great... I'll be back. I'm gonna get more food." She got up from the table and walked to the kitchen. When she entered, she saw plates of food lined up across the long table for people to grab like a buffet.

"Hey Berri-san?" She called to the kitchen.

A large man dressed in a chef's outfit peeked around the corner of the kitchen. "Hey Jenka, what's up?"

"Do you guys have anymore pork? I don't see it on the table."

"Hmm. Must've ran out. If you want some more, I can make you some. Why don't you go down into the cargo hold and grab me some pork."

"Ok."

She walked down into the ship's cargo hold and found a large freezer in the back. She opened it up and found some wrapped pork on a shelf. When she closed the freezer door with the pork in her hands, something caught her eye. In the corner of the room, she found a small chest and realized it was the same chest she saw Haji and Maya take down weeks ago from their last pirate battle. She knelt in front of it and found no lock attached to it. She carefully opened it, curious to know what was so confidential about it. When she pulled the lid back all the way, she found a strange looking fruit inside. It reminded her of an oversized strawberry with a curly stem and strange swirls covering the entire fruit.

"This is what was so secretive? A piece of fruit?" She picked up the fruit and examined it, as if waiting to find something special about it. "Well, it's just a piece of fruit. And we've had it for weeks and it doesn't seem to look rotten at all. Might as well not let it go to waste."

She placed it under her arm while she carried the pork back up to the kitchen. When she gave Berri the pork, she sat on a stool on the table nearby and played with the fruit for a little bit as she waited for her food. Several minutes past when Berri was finally done with the meat, cooking it at a fast remarkable rate. She thanked him and asked for a knife to use for the meat as well as to dice the fruit into smaller pieces. After cutting, she went back to the table where everyone was just drinking and talking amongst themselves.

"What took you so long?" Maya asked.

"Sorry, I wanted more pork and we ran out. Berri-san cooked some more for me."

"It looks good." Her dad commented. "What's that you got next to it?"

Without thinking, she replied. "Oh, just fruit."

She continued eating without anyone asking about the fruit and frankly, Jenka thought it didn't matter so she forgot to tell anyone. Besides, it was sitting in the cargo forever, she didn't want it to go to waste or anything.

* * *

The next day Jenka got up early and began to spar once again with Haji, Maya being the spectator again. She fought with her two wooden kodachis Haji made for her, but they were heavier than normal since she had to learn to hold heavier objects to build up arm strength. 

As she fought against him, she felt suddenly lighter than usual, as if she was as light as a feather when fighting. This came in handy since she found it easier to move and attack her opponent. Without realizing it, she got caught in the same position from before where she landed on his bokken and was thrown into the air. As she fell back down to the ground, she saw Haji waiting for her in case of any tricks like before. She thought hard of what to do, hoping she wouldn't get hit like before. All of a sudden, before she could think of anything better to do, she closed her eyes and blocked her face with her arms.

Seconds passed by and she still hadn't felt any pain from Haji's bokken nor the surface of the deck. She could hear her crew mates gasp and she wondered why. Did she magically dodge his attack without knowing? She slowly opened her eyes and found herself just inches above the deck. She was floating in midair.

"What the hell is going on?!" Haji shouted, his lower jaw dropping down.

Maya pointed at Jenka with a shaken finger. "H-how are you doing that, kid?!"

Jenka looked around her and began to panic like the others. "I-I don't know! I just wished to stop and I did!"

"That's impossible!" Haji walked over to her, examining her. "No one can stop in midair unless... wait a minute. Get down for a sec."

"How? I don't even know how I'm doing this!"

"You said you wished to stop and you did" Maya mentioned. "Try wishing to land and maybe you will."

Jenka did as she was told and fell to the floor, not thinking about landing _softly_. "Ow..." She mumbled, rubbing her butt.

Haji dashed downstairs into the cargo room while Maya called for the captain. "Aaron! Captain Aaron! On deck now!"

The main door opened with the captain walking through it. "What's going on? What's the matter, Maya?"

"Jenka's doing something weird!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Weird? What do you mean?"

"SHE ATE THE DEVIL'S FRUIT!!" Haji yelled as he opened the door with the empty chest in his hands.

His eyes bulged. "WHAT?!" He looked into the chest then back at his daughter and repeated this routine several times, trying to comprehend what happened. "Did you eat the fruit out of this chest, Jenka?!" Her father asked.

She began to sweat nervously. "U-um... yes...?"

He knelt down in front of her and shook her shoulders. "Why?! Why did you eat that fruit?!"

"I-I don't know. It was just sitting in that chest for weeks and no one was doing anything with it... s-so I just thought it'd be a waste to leave it there so I ate it."

"When?!"

"Last night."

"LAST NIGHT?!" She nodded. He fell all the way to his knees and knelt his head. "Do you realize what you have eaten?"

"Yeah, it's the Devil's Fruit."

"But do you know what it is?" Maya asked her.

She gulped. "Y-yeah. It's a fruit that gives you certain abilities. But I feel fine."

"You floated!!" Haji reminded her.

"So what did I eat?"

"The _Nendou Nendou no Mi_!" Her father answered.

"What?"

"You now have telekinetic abilities!"

Her eyes widened, and so did her smile. "Awesome!! So now I'm psychic!"

"But now you can never swim!" Haji snapped.

"WHAT?! But I love swimming!! Swimming is one of my most favorite things to do!"

"Well, now it's the one thing you will never be able to do again!"

She held her head and screamed. "WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!"

"BAKA!!!" Haji bopped her hard on the head.

"OW OW OW!! I still have a lump from the other day, stupid!!" Tears began to swell up in her eyes as she held onto her head. "I... I didn't mean to..."

Her father held her in his arms, hurting to see his daughter cry. "You're going to be ok, sweetpea."

She shook her head against his chest. "No it's not! I can't be a real pirate anymore! I can't swim and now I ate a weird fruit that can make my fly!"

He chuckled. "Well, think of this as a good thing."

"How is this a good thing?!"

"Well, now you can fight better with this technique. We'll have a training day to see what you're capable of and we can figure out how to put this into your fighting skills, Ok?"

She leaned back, wiping the tears from her face with both hands. "Ok..."

He pinched her nose playfully and grinned. "Come on, gimme a smile." She did, giving him a reassuring smirk. "There we go. There's the Jenka I know. Now come on, let's go inside and get you a smoothie and we'll talk about what we can do and plan what kind of kodachis you want."

She nodded, holding his hand as he led her inside the cabin. Aaron later discussed with Haji and Maya that they'd find another way to get some money since their original plan to sell the Devil's Fruit was cancelled. After all, they're pirates; they can think of some way to get some money.


	7. Chapter 7: Ambushed

A year passed by quickly. Jenka trained and trained every day, learning new techniques and mastering her new abilities. With the Nendou Nendou no Mi, she was able to do several things with only using her mind. She can levitate objects at enormous sizes and weights, she can even levitate herself, making it almost possible to fly, she can create balls of psychic energy with her hands, but most of all she uses her ability when she fights with her new kodachis her father bought for her. She is lighter in battle, faster, stronger, and whenever an enemy knocks a weapon out of her hand, she can use her mind to bring it back to her. With this, she feels as if she could do anything and protect anyone. At least she thought so.

One sunny day, there was nothing that could possible go wrong. The crew went on with their daily chores and fun as Jenka, now 11 years old, continued with her intense training like always. Only this time, her sparring partner was her own father.

He has been her greatest challenge yet, even too advanced for her skillful age. He went easy on her, but even easy was too much for her to handle. By the time they were done training in the evening, Jenka was on her back gasping for her life in sweat and bruises while her father stood over her, clean and smiling.

"Tired?"

She glared at him. "I hate you."

He laughed. "Live and learn, sweetpea." He joined her on the deck, folding his arms around him and staring at the starry sky. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

She sighed. "Yeah."

"We don't do this as often as we use to, huh?"

"Yeah. We would watched the stars all the time. Why don't we anymore?"

He shrugged. "Well, maybe between your training and my duties, we just clash a little more these days."

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Jenka?"

"You're a great captain."

He laughed. "Why thank you, hun."

"Captain! We have a wondering boat ahead of us!" A man called down to him.

He sat up and looked up at his lookout in the crows nest. "Is there anyone inside it?"

"Yes sir, and he looks injured."

He stood up, walking to the side of the ship. Jenka sat up as she watched her father. "What is it, dad?"

He looked over the railing and saw a torn boat with a cloaked man sitting inside of it. "Looks like an abandoned boat."

She walked over and looked inside of it. "But there's a man in it, dad."

"But he looks like he got out of something bad." He turned around and yelled back at the deck. "Men, bring him aboard!"

"Are you sure that's safe, captain?" Haji asked, walking towards them.

"It's fine, Haji." Aaron reassured him. "He seems lost. Whether he's a pirate, naval officer, lost fisherman, who cares. We can handle one man if he's dangerous so for now, bring him on board."

He nodded. "Yes captain."

Jenka watched as some men threw a rope down for the cloaked man to catch. As soon as he tied the rope to his boat, a ladder was thrown down to him and he began to climb. When he boarded the ship, he fell to his knees panting.

"W-water... please... I need... water..."

"Fetch him some water!" A man called out.

Aaron knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his back. "Are you ok?"

The man nodded, Jenka still couldn't see his face. "Y-yes..."

Jenka tapped her father on the shoulder and whispered into his ear. "D-dad... I don't feel good. I've got a bad feeling from this guy."

"Jenka, have some manners. The poor guy is suffering."

"But dad, I've got a bad feeling–"

"Jenka, be nice to our guest."

She knelt her head as she backed away from them, obeying her father without a word and trusting his judgement. A man brought him some water. The man took it and drank it like he hadn't had anything in days. When he finished his drink, he thanked them for their kindness.

"I'm sorry to trouble you... like this. But our ship was... destroyed in a fire..."

"Why don't you come inside and we'll get you some warm food and a blanket?" Aaron offered, helping the man to his feet.

The stranger nodded. "T-thank you."

* * *

The crew sat him inside and gave him a hearty meal and plentiful drinks. Jenka kept staring at him, the bad feeling getting tighter in her chest. She still felt uncomfortable watching the stranger without seeing his face. When the man was finished, he told his story to the pirate crew.

"We were ambushed by some large ships when me and my men were out at sea. They just came out of nowhere. We never even saw the ships, it's like they were hidden or became invisible, but there was a whole fleet of them!"

Haji stepped forward. "What pirates were they?"

The man shook his head. "I don't know..."

"Did you see what their flag looked like?" Maya asked.

"Yes.. They had a black flag with the head of some sort of purple demon beast in the middle... it was truly a terrifying sight."

Maya pondered for a moment. "Hmm... they don't sound familiar. Haji?"

He shook his head. "No... no one I can recall. Captain?"

"Ambushed by unknown pirates... they must be new."

Suddenly, a man threw the door of the cabin open with wide horrific eyes. "C-Captain!! We're being surrounded!"

He stood up. "By who?!"

"I-I don't know! But we're trapped in their circle!"

"What's their colors?" Maya asked, readying her weapons.

"A-A black jolly roger with a purple head in the middle!"

"What...?!"

Jenka looked at the man, finding a grin trail across his lips. It was all she could see. No face, no eyes, just his grin. His terrifying grin... "Dad..."

The man laughed. "Oh my, they must be looking for me. Well what can I say, I have gone missing."

Ahead of the game, all of the Kobaiyo pirates drew their weapons and circled the stranger, waiting for him to move.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked furiously.

The stranger stood up, placing his heads on his hood. "Well you see Captain Kobaiyo, after our last attack, I seemed to have not gotten off as easily. But then again, I always dress this way when I'm ambushing someone."

"WHAT?!"

He pulled back his hood, finally revealing his face. His grin was as evil as ever as fangs flashed in his smile, with a broad face and high cheek bones. His purple hair was spiked back in an odd manner, leaving a couple of long thin bands falling over his eyes.

His eyes. That's what made Jenka shake with fear. His glowing yellow eyes, demonic in nature, seemed to pierce her body with painful daggers. She fell to the floor, losing her balance.

Maya went to her side and helped her back up. "What's wrong, Jenka?"

She didn't answer. All she could do was stare at those terrifying yellow eyes.

Outside they could hear cries of men being attacked. Most of the crew went outside to help while others stayed to assist their captain.

Aaron glared at the man with eyes filled with hate and disgust. "I am a generous man, and here you've gone attacking my crew in secrecy like a coward! If you have had any honor at all, you'd have faced me head on without this trickery!"

The stranger threw his head back and laughed, stinging the ears of the men with a cold chill. "You are not a stupid man, Captain Kobaiyo. Trust me, I could've faced you head on by myself and kill your entire crew with just these two hands. But I like to make my kills a little more entertaining. You've only got one life to live so why not?"

Aaron unsheathed his sword, taking one step towards the stranger. "Who are you."

"I am Yahagi, demon of the sea and soon to be king of this disgusting world."

"No, you're just a selfish bastard who feels like everything should be his because he can't have it!" Maya sneered at him.

Yahagi's grin grew. "I think you'll be the first one to go."

He extended his hand at her and did nothing more. In a flash, Aaron stood in front of them, blocking his attack. All they could hear was scratching metal and sparks from Aaron's sword, but they could see nothing hitting it. When the scratching stopped, everyone saw several thick needles fall at their captain's feet.

Haji's eyes grew wide. "Captain!"

"Maya." Aaron spoke, never turning his back or taking his eyes off of Yahagi.

"Y-yes captain?"

"Take Jenka into my quarters and don't move until I get there."

She hesitated for a moment, wanting so badly to protest and wanting to fight by his side, but she nodded, swallowing her desire. "Yes, captain."

"Jenka." She kept staring at the demonic eyes... "Jenka!"

She snapped out of her trance and looked at her father. "Y-yes dad?"

"Go with Maya and don't you dare leave her side, you understand?"

"But dad–!"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

She shook from her father's voice. "Y-yes sir!"

"Now get her out of here, Maya!"

"Yes captain!"

As she left the cabin, Haji scooted closer to his captain's side, holding a circular with three short kunai sticking out of the front in each hand. "Captain?"

"You help the other's outside, Haji. They need your help more than I need yours."

"You sure, captain?" Aaron nodded. He obeyed and left.

Yahagi laughed again. "My my, this is such a touching moment, but I'm afraid by the time I'm done with you, your poor crew will be completely destroyed as well as this ship."

Aaron smiled. "You've messed with the wrong pirate crew, mate."


	8. Chapter 8: Maya's Promise

Maya led Jenka into the captain's quarters, making her walk behind the child. As soon as they entered the room, she locked the door and stood a few steps back, weapon ready as she faced the door.

"Maya, are we going to die?" Jenka asked, sitting on the bed shaking.

"Shut up! We are _not_ going to die! Now get a grip!"

"B-but... those eyes... those horrible eyes..."

She walked over to Jenka and knelt in front of her, shaking her shoulders. "Listen to me, your father's going to kill that son of a bitch and we're going to get out of this in one piece, you got it?!"

Tears began to swell up in her eyes. "I don't want anything bad to happen, Maya-san..."

She watched her start to cry and she couldn't help be feel sorry for her. After all, she was still just a kid. A child who barely hit puberty yet. She cradled Jenka in her arms. "I won't let them harm you, Jenka. I promise. I'll protect you no matter what."

"I don't care about that! I don't want _you_ to die, Maya-san!"

"I'm not going to die. I swear it! I'm here to protect you!"

They could hear footsteps stomping above them. They looked up and could only guess the enemy has bored most of their men. They could hear yelling and clashing of swords. Maya wanted to help her nakama and her captain more than anything, but she had a duty to fulfil and protect the daughter she never had. If she could protect this child, it would make her so happy. But still...

"Maya-san!!"

The door knocked as a group of men tried to force their way through. Maya ran back to the door, ready for whoever and whatever came through it. "Stay there, Jenka."

"But I want to help!"

"No! I promised your father that nothing would happen to you and you're going to stay there and be good!"

"What if they come in–"

"Then I'll fight them off! You've seen me in action before, I can handle a hoard of filthy men!"

The men shouted as they budged their way through the door. The door cracked, slowly breaking as they pushed harder. The wood was blown off at the door handle with several hands clawing their way into the room.

Maya smiled, slicing the hands with her sword. "Come and get us, assholes!"

The door finally gave in. Countless demonic looking men stormed through the broken pieces of wood and attacked Maya all at once. She merely smiled and attacked the men quickly and gracefully. Her form was beautiful as well as deadly. Her fighting technique reminded Jenka of a rose with thorns. More men spilled through the door, filling up the room quickly.

"Jenka!" Maya called back at her.

She cornered herself in one part of the room, finding a weapon to use. All she could find was a couple of short knives in the drawer of her father's desk. She used them the same way she would use her kodachis, but her close-range combat was forced to become closer. Tossing her fear aside, she thought about her training and fought the men the same. She slashed the men across the chest and joints, making sure she hit most of their vital points are at least made them immobile somehow.

The noise in the room finally silenced, with only Maya and Jenka standing in the room with their weapons and clothes covered in blood. Maya looked over at Jenka and saw her holding her side. She ran over to her and knelt beside her.

"Jenka, are you alright? Where did those bastards hurt you?"

She hissed in pain. "I'm ok. Just caught off guard at one point."

She smiled, trying to comfort her. "You did well, Jenka. Your training is really paying off."

Suddenly, they heard more shouting and footsteps running down the stairs. Maya quickly grabbed Jenka and led her to the window.

"Listen to me, climb out of here and hide in a spare dinghy. Make sire it's not broken or has holes and hide in there and–"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Dammit, Jenka! We don't have time for heroics! I'll be right behind you, I promise!"

She hesitated before climbing through the broken window and crawled her way through. As soon as she got outside, blood was spilt everywhere. The horror. The massacre. The unimaginable torture. Body parts flew all over the place as her crew mates last cries for help as the demonic crew mutilated her friends.

Maya soon climbed out behind her and noticed Jenka's stiffed expression as she gasped at the sight. She grabbed her furiously and covered her head in her bosom. "Don't look, Jenka! Don't you dare look!"

Jenka began to cry again, shaking in her arms. "Maya-san! They're dying! Oh God, please help them!"

"I want to hun, I want to so badly, but I swore to protect you and I don't want you to end up like them."

"But how can we–"

"Listen to me! I want to get you out of here so you don't end up like that! Do you want to die?!"

Her eyes widened. "N-no!"

Then obey me and get into that damn dinghy!" Jenka nodded.

As they ran for one of the spare dinghies, another swarm of men blocked and attacked them.

"Get behind me, Jenka!" she obeyed, allowing to painfully watch her friend fight.

There were too many of them. The more she killed the more men kept coming and doubled every time. Maya began to get clawed and grabbed at with the demonic men snarling in her face. They managed to tear at her body and slam her down onto her stomach.

Maya looked up at Jenka and saw her pale expression. "Jenka, get into the boat! Get into it quickly and don't look back!"

"Maya-san–"

"GET INTO THE GODDAMN BOAT!!"

Jenka froze, nodding her head as more tears streaked down her face.

Maya tried to smile through her distraught face. "I'll be ok, Jenka. Don't worry about me."

She screamed. Some of the men slashed at her back, drawing blood from her deep cuts. Jenka screamed at the sight, falling to her knees.

Maya cringed, trying to bear the pain. "Go now, Jenka!"

"N-no! Maya-san!"

"I'm so sorry, Jenka. I wasn't able to keep my promise. I couldn't protect you..."

"No! You did! And you're still going to! You just gotta–!"

She began to cry, still smiling at her little companion. "I love you Jenka. Remember that."

The men suddenly dragged her back, but she refused to go quietly as she her nails clawed at the wood, peeling the shavings back.

"Jenka!!"

Haji came up behind her, covering in wounds and blood. He knelt down beside her, shaking her. "Where's Maya?!"

Jenka only stared in the direction, frozen in her own tears. Haji looked over at the direction she was staring at and found his answer.

He placed his hand over his mouth and gasped in horror. "Dear God..."

He watched helplessly on the side, watching as his friend bite down on her tongue, killing herself before the men could do worse to her. He turned to hold Jenka, shielding her from the sight as Maya did for her.


	9. Chapter 9: Power Unleashed

Haji led Jenka to a spare untouched dinghy, placing her inside. She tried climbing back over the boat while Haji tried untiing it.

"Stop it, Jenka! I'm getting you out of here!"

"No! I have to see dad! Maya died for me and I did nothing but watch! I'm not going to do the same for dad or you!"

He tried grabbing for her, but she flew over him and ran to the cabin. "JENKA!! GET BACK HERE!!"

* * *

"Dad? Dad?!" 

Jenka searched the cabin for her dad, but found nothing but dead bodies thrown around the room. She turned around and vomited from the sight, not knowing the slow effect it had on her. She heard her father cry outside and ran in his direction without trying to get caught. When she finally turned the corner on the other side of the ship, she found her father and the demon Yahagi still fighting each other. She felt just a little bit of relief, but the battle was far from over. She noticed her dad's arms have been cut up and Yahagi was fighting with one eye open and the other one bloody with a gash cut down from top to bottom, scarring his left eye.

"Dad!!"

He looked over, noticing his daughter injured and unattended. "Jenka?! Where's Maya?!"

Haji finally caught up to Jenka, grabbing her by her shoulders. "Jenka, don't you _ever_ do that again!"

She gasped. "Dad, above you!!"

Aaron looked up and found Yahagi airborne and landing fast above him. He blocked perfectly, but struggled to keep his balance. He spat in the demon's face, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Once again you try to use dirty tricks to get to me! Face me like a man, dammit!"

Yahagi chuckled. "You have fought well, Captain Kobaiyo. A worthy opponent indeed, you've even managed to cut me." He pointed to his bloody slashed eye. "I haven't fought like this in a very long time. I may even have to try a little bit harder."

"Bring it on because I can take whatever you've got for me!"

He grinned, that same sly evil grin from before. "Really? You seem fairly exhausted, Captain Kobaiyo. It's a shame to kill you really. After all, I'm only using about 30 of my actual power and strength."

His eyes went wide. "What...?!"

"What did he say?!" Haji froze, not believing what he just heard.

The demon threw his head back and laughed again, filing the air with an eerie sound. "You fools! Did you actually think you stood a chance against me?! With just your right hand man and that mouthy woman they've managed to kill most of my crew, but with me alone there's nothing that can stop me!"

"How can you call yourself a pirate when you don't even care for your dead crew mates?!" Aaron argued.

Yahagi raised an eyebrow. "Pirates? Ha! I'm not a pirate! I'm above you low-life scum! I am merely a ruler with followers that would kill without hesitation if their job has not been done right."

Aaron attacked again, slashing at the demon again and again, but his movements became sluggish and he was losing power. It's only human to have limits, and his had lasted over a couple hours which seemed like minutes to all of them. Yahagi used his hands, which Haji and Jenka noticed had turned into claws and cut at his legs, make 3 gashes across his legs. The brave captain hissed in pain and fell yo the floor, roaring in pain.

"Dad!!"

Haji held onto Jenka, keeping her from interfering with the battle. "No, Jenka! I'm not losing you to that bastard!"

"But you're going to lose my dad!!"

She turned back to look at him as soon as she heard her father scream. Yahagi was standing over him, piercing him with her father's very own sword. The sword went through his chest, just inches away from his heart. Jenka heard bone cracking as the demon spun the sword around.

"STOP IT!! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!!" She screamed at him, hoping her tear-filled cries would make him show mercy.

Instead, he smiled. "Sad to see your daddy die? You'll get over it soon. You'll quickly join him in Hell--"

He hissed as he felt a sharp burst of pain fill his gut. He looked down and saw Aaron smiling up at him. Yahagi coughed up blood, glancing at the wound. He noticed Aaron had a knife on him and stabbed him right in his lower abdomen. He twisted the sword against his chest again, causing the captain to wither in pain once more.

"You pathetic fool! You think because you got a free shot at me that you have a chance of winning?!"

"STOP IT!!"

"Will you shut up, you noisy little brat!!" Yahagi snarled at Jenka.

Blood poured over the side of Aaron's mouth as he tried to sit up. "No one... talks to my... daughter that way...!" He punched the knife deeper into his belly, forcing the demon for fall back and releasing his grip on the sword.

At this point, the ship began to slowly burn from the fires set on it by the opposing crew. They all seemed to have retreated back to their ships, leaving not one crew member alive. All except Haji, Jenka, and their captain, which they left to their tyrant. Time was running out for them and they needed to get away fast.

Aaron tried getting up, but with the sword practically pinning him to the floor made it difficult. Yahagi slowly pulled the knife out of his gut and threw it on the floor. He stumbled over to the captain and spat in his face.

"Just returning the favor." He drew the sword out from Aaron's chest, and held it over the body once more.

Jenka did everything in her power to struggle against Haji's hold on her. "Dad!! Dad!! No!!"

Haji tightened his grip. "Jenka, stop! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry but there's nothing we can do for him now!"

Her eyes went wide as soon as she heard those words like daggers. She threw her head back and screamed. But this scream frightened Haji, for it filled the air and sky with an echoing cry that didn't sound like the little innocent Jenka he knew. He released her, taking a few steps back as he watched her scream. Her arms were out and clenched into fists, her hair began to lfy upwards as if a gust of wind was blowing beneath her.

Suddenly, a small blue ring began to circle at her feet, cutting the wood like a knife through butter. The ship began to shake as pieces of wood and ruble floating in the air around her. Before they knew it, she was engulfed by a barrier of energy, created out of rage and pain from deep within her. She began to slowly float, making the ball of energy bigger each second.

Yahagi shielded his eyes from the light the ball was emitting. "What the hell is going on?!"

Aaron looked up at her, wondering what was going on himself. "Jenka..."

"Stop it! Stop it!" Yahagi commanded, but she ignored him.

Jenka continued to scream, lost in an unconscious world to which know one knew how to bring her back. The demon began to walk towards her slowly, still shielding himself from the light. He reached out a hand to the barrier, trying to somehow top her from destroying the ship and maybe even everyone else. As soon as he touched the barrier, the ball bursted all around them like a bomb that was set off. It destroyed his ships, taking everyone and everything with it as it dissolved in the blast. Haji flew backwards and was thrown into what was left of the cabin, Aaron's broken body was slammed in front of Haji, who thankfully caught him form further damage.

Yahagi was a different case. His face and exposed skin began to tear into bloody wounds. He howled in pain until the blast was too much for him to bear. He ran to the side of the ship and looked back at the girl, who was still lost in the white light.

"You haven't killed me yet, girl! You'll be seeing me again!"

With that, he jumped over bored, lost in the sea and light.


	10. Chapter 10: Final Farewell

Jenka slowly opened her eyes. She blinked several times as her eyes tried to adjust to the light. Everything seemed blurry to her and her head felt hazy. As soon as she sat herself up, she felt a sharp pain on her right arm. She looked down and began to scream at the sight.

Haji, who was kneeling at her side the whole time, held her arm in a piece of torn clothe. "It's ok! We're going to get this healed!"

The wound was deep with bloody spilling everywhere. Haji had noticed the cut was shaped different and none that he'd seen before. It trailed up her arm just an inch or two below her elbow. No, not trailed, wrapped. The cut literally spiraled up her arm as if someone had sliced her with a corkscrew.

As if a light clicked, Jenka worried about something more important than her arm. "Where's dad?!"

Haji just looked over to the side without saying a word. She looked in his direction and found her father slowly panting for his life. With her arm wrapped she slowly crawled her way to the body. Haji let her be, allowing her to do as she pleased.

Jenka knelt over her father, trying her best not to cry. "Dad... daddy... I don't know what happened just now, but you're going to be ok! I promise!"

He smiled, touching her cheek with his hand. Blood smeared across her cheek as he rubbed it, and she soon began to cry. "You're so strong, Jenka. Just like your mother..."

"So are you! You can get through this daddy! You can get through anything!

"You've come a long way, Jenka. You're growing up to look just like your mother. You're a Kobaiyo, and a Kobaiyo never gives up. But remember, we're a kind crew. Take what you need and don't ask for anything more."

She shook her head vehemently. "Stop saying stuff like that! You're coming with us! Haji-san and I will get you out of here and we'll find some way to–"

He shook his head. "No. No I think I'm going to stay here and watch the ship."

"What?! What are you talking about?! It's one fire, it-it's practically torn to pieces! It's falling apart and we have to get off of it now or we'll sink!"

He snickered, coughing as a result. "That's right, you can't swim. You better get out of here before that happens then."

"Dad, listen to me! We're going to–" Haji finally came up behind her and grabbed her, but she fought back. "No! Let me go, Haji-san! Tell him! Tell him we need to go and–"

"Where's Maya?" Aaron asked his right hand man. He simply shook his head and that told him all. The man sighed, closing his eyes. "You need to get her out of here, Haji."

"But captain–"

"That's an order, Haji."

He stared at him for a while, not wanting to leave his side. But he knelt his head, trying not to cry for Jenka's sake. "I'll protect her with my life, captain."

He shook his head. "Don't call me that anymore, Haji. We've been friends for so many years. Heh. For as long as I can remember, really. You were there when I met Jenka's mother... you were there when we got married, you were there to see Jenka being born, and you were there to comfort me when my wife died. And even now you're here with me in my last moments."

"Please don't say it like that, Aaron." He sniffled, doing his best to fight back the tears.

He smiled. "Take care of Jenka, old friend. She needs you more than ever now and I know you'll do a hell of a good job." Haji nodded.

Jenka shook her head. "No! You're not dying dad! We're not leaving you!"

Haji picked her up, keeping her tight in his arms. "Let's go Jenka."

She fought in his grasp. "NO!! NO, DADDY!! DADDY!!"

He smiled and reached a weak hand out to her. "I love you, sweetpea. You'll always be my little girl. You listen to Haji now, ok Jenka? Grow up to be a strong beautiful woman."

Uncontrollable tears covered her face as she continued to fight against Haji. He placed her in a dinghy, which he had to quickly patch up what he could from the strange explosion.

"DADDY!! I LOVE YOU!! DADDY NO!! DADDY!!"

Haji dropped the boat quickly and carefully into the water, forcing Jenka to not look and to not sneak back on bored. He climbed on the rope and was ready to slide down before he took once last look back at his captain.

Aaron nodded, still smiling. "Take care... old friend."

* * *

The dinghy floated far away from the ship as it finally exploded altogether from its damage and fire. They watched from afar as they ship slowly sank into the sea.

Haji held onto Jenka, hugging her softly. "I may not be the first person on your list to be with right now, but you're father was a strong, caring man and you should be proud of him."

She nodded, sniffling through the last of her tears. "I am. I'm damn proud of him and proud of being a Kobaiyo."

"I'll do my best to take care of you, Jenka. I swear my life on it."

"I know..."

He held out his arm, giving her an item he dropped in the boat. "Here. You should have this."

She held out her hands as he placed a tattered burnt sword in her hands. She pulled out the blade from its sheath and her eyes went wide. "This is dad's sword."

"What's left of it anyways. The blade's completely destroyed at the tip, but if we take it into a sword shop, we could get it turned into a kodachi."

She nodded. "I'd like that."


	11. Epilogue: Growing Up

Jenka and Haji found a ship that sailed back to the four oceans and out of the Grand Line and hopped on it. They settled in a small town in the East Blue where they scrapped for a living place and food. They lived in that town for the rest of the time, with Haji keeping his promise of caring for Jenka as if she was his own.

The spiral cut on Jenka's right arm healed into a nasty scar. But the scar was unique. When left unwrapped, an unimaginable thirst for blood swept over her and she felt a power far beyond what she could ever imagine. Not only that, but a powerful urge to use that power to kill would take over. After nearly killing a man one night, Haji solved the problem by keeping her arms wrapped all the time in bandages, warning Jenka that she should never take them off no matter what. They soon found out it was Yahagi's power that had mixed with hers when he touched the barrier. Unfortunately, Jenka never remembered that moment. It was as if she did it all unconsciously right at the beginning and now she had no memory of it.

Years flew by, and before she knew it Jenka had turned 17 and mastered her swordsmanship and Devil's Fruit abilities. She had already vowed to avenge her father, Maya, and her crew mate's deaths by killing the demon Yahagi. So for the past six years she trained beyond her limits, preparing for her search for Yahagi. Haji already tried lecturing her about how she couldn't win, but thanks to her stubbornness, she already had her heart set on it. After his death, she promised she'd form another Kobaiyo pirate crew and take over her father's job as captain on the once infamous Kobaiyo pirates.

With her father's sword now transformed into a kodachi, she set out on her journey, looking for Yahagi wherever the rumors went. She traveled from island to island, crossing the border of the four oceans every once in a while when the rumors spread.

Finally, she found some sources who had much information in the demon. But to her luck, the Naval base in Roger Town had her answers. She worked under Col. Smoke, as a way to repay her debt as a former pirate in exchange for information on the demon Yahagi. She was furious for betraying her father by working under the navy when she was loyal to piracy, but she did what she had to in order to gain information of her enemy.

Until one day when running errands with her naval partner and partner to Col. Smoke, she stumbled upon a swordsman, who interfered in their path. She knew him as a pirate hunter and knew from the moment she studied pirate and bounty hunters years ago, only this man was different. He was the most feared among all pirates and known to all pirates and villagers alike. She was now face to face with the infamous Roronoa Zoro...

* * *

**Owari?**


End file.
